spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Wikianie
Wikianin to każda osoba, która poczuwa się za członka społeczności Wikii, poprzez edytowanie którejś z wiki na Wikii (wcześniej, kiedy Wikia nazywała się „Wikicities”, określenie to po angielsku brzmiało „Wikicitizen”). Przy wpisywaniu się na listę należy pamiętać o kilku zasadach: # Na listę może się wpisać każda osoba, która uważa się za członka społeczności Wikii. # Wpisy dokonywane są w kolejności alfabetycznej. Należy podać swój nick (ew. link do swojego profilu z podpisu, gdy zawiera jakieś formatowania), następnie pauzę, a po niej wypisać wikie, na których się edytuje (min. 50 nieusuniętych edycji i zmian w rejestrze w przeciągu ostatnich 6 miesięcy), z ewentualnymi drobnymi komentarzami. Kolejność podanych wikii jest dowolna, jednak zaleca się umieszczanie na początku stron, na których aktywność użytkownika jest największa. # Każda wikia, z wyjątkiem Centrum Społeczności, ma być właściwie podlinkowana. "Właściwie", czyli ma być podany krótki link do strony głównej docelowej wikii w postaci: #* [[w:c:adres wikii|''Nazwa wikii'']] # Informacje o byciu założycielem, administratorem lub byłym administratorem umieszcza się wstawiając odpowiedni szablon po nazwie danej wikii: #* : — Założyciel #* : — Administrator #* : — Adoptowana wiki #* : — Były administrator # Użytkownik może dokonywać dowolnych zmian w swoim wpisie, pamiętając o punktach 1-4. # W przypadku stwierdzenia nieaktywności użytkownika na żadnej z wymienionych wikii, cały jego wpis trafia do archiwum (należy wtedy podać datę ostatniej aktywności). # W przypadku zadeklarowanych odejść z Wikii, jego wpis trafia do archiwum po miesiącu od ostatniej aktywności. # Pod pojęciem "aktywność" rozumuje się dokonanie przynajmniej 25 zmian (nieusuniętych edycji stron lub dokonywania zmian w rejestrze) w przeciągu ostatnich 6 miesięcy. Wikianie nieaktywni przenoszeni do archiwum na stronę dyskusji. Format: # ~~~ — Jakieś wiki, Jakieś inne wiki # --32Polak - Harry Potter Wiki , Bezsensopedia , Imieniopedia , M jak miłość Wiki (bardzo aktywny użytkownik) # Adstrax - Bleach Wiki # - Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki , Barokopedia , Renesansopedia , Kocia ferajna , Fikcyjne księżniczki Wiki , Rybnicka Wiki , Ratibor Wiki , Barbie Wiki (A) # Amoniak — Czarnobyl Wiki # [[Użytkownik:Animagia|'Animagia']] (talk) - Harry Potter Wiki # Ankelime — Bleach Wiki , Death Note Wiki , Bleach Fan Fiction # Astor1914 - Śródziemie Wiki , Tunele Wiki , Dr House Wiki , Legia Warszawa Wiki , Tunelopedia , Szachy Wiki # Bartek102 (@) — Grand Theft Auto (PL) # Barym — Brony Wiki , Fanowska My Little Pony Wiki #~BigLisa - Słodki Flirt Wiki , Użytkownicy SFW Wiki # Bombka190 — Głupotopedia # BrunoTomek-Angry Birds Fanon Wiki , Angry Birds Wiki, angry birds star wars wiki pl wiki # Buzzek — Bakugan Wikia , BakuFanon Wikia , Sherwood Dungeon Wikia , Sonic Wiki , PTD Wiki , One Piece Wiki # — Cartoon Network Wiki , Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki , Simspedia # [[User:Cintiq|'Cintiq']] [[Tablica_wiadomości:Cintiq|'Tablica']] — Totalna Porażka Wiki # Crasher96 — Bleach Wiki Fairy Tail Wiki # Crusier — Marki Wikia # CukrowyKącikTwilightSparkleAlicornnr1 - Violetta Wiki #Czarna Perła Piraci z Karaibów Wiki # Dagome (dyskusja) — Polanie II Wiki (Knight Shift) # Dainava — My Little Pony Wiki , Brony Wiki , Kartka z kalendarza Wiki , Total Drama Chat Wiki, Historia Wiki , Przewodnik Wiki # - Bezsensopedia # — DanielekKMAdyskusja 14:14, lip 15, 2014 (UTC) - Pasta Wiki ,Batman Wiki ,Spam Landia Wiki ,ŚmiechoPedia ,Warszawapedia Wiki ,Autobusy Warszawskie Wiki . # — Taniec rządzi Wiki , Z Kopyta PL Wiki ,Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki , Nadzdolni Wiki , Big Time Rush Wiki # — Naruto Wiki , Bleach Wiki, Fairy Tail Wiki, Bakuman Wiki # [[Użytkownik:Dianek|'Dianek']][[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Dianek| ~Napisz]] - Huntik Wiki , Bleach Zapytaj , Jedi Wiki # Diode24q – Gothicpedia , Religioznawcza Wiki # DKK — Wiki Świata Dysku , Narnia Wiki , Legopedia # – Nonsensopedia, Encyklopedia Piłki nożnej , Polish Fandubbing wiki , Ruda Śląska wiki , Gliwice wiki # Don Chris — Wiki Uzbrojenie # Dragoniar — Don't Starve Wiki , Elder Scrolls Wiki , Durarara Wiki # Eldred20 — Budopedia , Warlords Battlecry Wiki # [[User:Electron PL|''Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] — Ogród Petenery , PrePedia , Wielka Brytania , Centrum Społeczności (gł. udzielam się) # Eru Iluvatar — Władca Pierścieni Wiki , Tunelepedia # Evangelyn — Barbie Wiki , Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime , Monster High Wiki , Czarodziejka z Księżyca Wiki # Fantagiro — Bractwo Czarnego Sztyletu Wiki # Final Cannon — Digimon Universe Wiki , Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki , Silent Hill Wiki # Finealt — Fineasz i Ferb Wiki # GothicWarrior — Naruto Fanon # GoodTime — MapleStory Wiki , MySims Wiki , iCarly Wiki , Zaklinacz Dusz Wiki # Gudyś — Juvepedia , Grand Theft Auto # Haifisch7734 — My Little Pony Wiki , Call of Duty Wiki , S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Wiki , TES Wiki # Hinata87 — Fullmetal Alchemist Wiki , Czarny Lokaj Wiki # Jackmen - Śródziemie Wiki , Szybcy i Wściekli Wiki # Jutka64 — Wiki Sporepedia # kićor — Nonsensopedia głownie ale nie tylko # Kiledzik123 - Hero Zero wiki , Mount&Blade wiki , Humorek na Wiki # Kinrepok — Historia Wiki , Toruń Wiki , Kiepscy Wiki , Bezsensopedia , Centrum Społeczności (sporadycznie), Korea Północna Wiki , Naukowa Wiki # [[User:Krystianwolski|~~ Krystianwolski ~]] [[Tablica wiadomości:Krystianwolski|~ Write to me ~~ '' ]] - Harry Potter Wiki , Saga Zmierzch Wiki, Centrum Społeczności # Krzysiu8020 — Grand Theft Auto, Kangurek KAO , inne sporadycznie # Kubar906 — Assassin's Creed Wiki , Pocket Tanks Wiki # Lechu15 — Resident Evil Wiki , Tomb Raider Wiki # [[User:Lenaa|'Lenaa']] [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] - My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia Wiki, Centrum Społeczności,Pound Puppies: Psia Paczka Wiki , Brony Wiki, Brudnopis Wiki, Dom dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół Pani Foster Wiki. # Light22 — Gothicpedia , Risenpedia , PlayStation Wiki , Call of Duty Wiki , YouTube Wiki , Historia Wiki. # Lordtrion -Jedi Wiki Charmed Czarodziejki Wiki Encyklopedia Piłki Nożnej Shrekopedia # Maced — One Piece Wiki , Lapidem Wiki # Maciek...000 (user talk) — Grand Theft Auto Wiki, Polski Hip-Hop Wiki , Warszawikia # — MaciekP42 — Patapedia , Centrum Społeczności, Patapon Fanclub ... to chyba tyle # [[User:Mat.|''' Mat. ]] Dyskusja — Tworzenie Logo Wiki przede wszystkim, Kapitan Bomba Wiki , ale też Centrum Społeczności i inne wikie #Matek678 - Patapedia , Dinozaur Wiki , ChaosZorganizowany Wiki # Martinuss - Sycowska Wiki , Historia Wiki , Przewodnik Wiki , XXI wiek Wiki , YouTube Wiki , # Mcgluszak — Pedzio Wiki # Michalwadas — Nonsensopedia, Miasta # Michnar - Harry Potter Wiki , Historia Wiki , Przewodnik Wiki , Książkopedia , Zwiadowcy Wiki , Wiki Mitologia , Mogilno Wiki # Miedziak12 — Lanfeust z Troy Wiki , Mass Effect Wiki # - Saga Zmierzch # Migulo (dyskusja|wkład) - Machinima Gothic Wiki , Little Fighter Wiki , Kiepscy Wiki , Gothicpedia # Miły a0 — Nonsensopedia, Złotów i okolice Wiki , Conlanger # Misiek1997 — Wiki Cyberiada , Tunele Wiki , Lewiatan Wiki # Musialmati — Nonsensopedia, Cybermycha Wiki # '''Myslec ''dyskusja'' — Centrum Społeczności , Bezsensopedia , Black Sabbath Wiki # Nana ' — Lostpedia (tylko patrol), League of Legends Wiki, Centrum Społeczności # NCRGresiu — My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki , StickWorld Wiki , Call of Duty Wiki , Mirai Nikki Wiki # [[Użytkownik:Nekta|'Nekta]] — Elder Scrolls Wiki # NexGaming27 – Machinima Gothic Wiki , Little Fighter Wiki , Gothicpedia, Centrum Społeczności # Nidu22 — Krypta , Crysis Wiki # Ninjago6533 — Fioletowy ninja Wiki # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! — Bezsensopedia , Polska Wiki , Filmopedia # Osoba pisząca komiksy — Komiksopedia # - OwocekTV (Tablica) 16:09, sty 8, 2014 (UTC) - Terraria Wiki , Cookie Clicker Wiki , Patapedia , Patapon Fanclub Wiki # Painrinnegan — Naruto Wiki # ~~~~ - Sonic Wiki , Sonic Fanon Wiki , Segapedia # Pan Cube — #Pinkamena Potter 11:05, cze 1, 2013 (UTC) - Truskawkowe Ciastko Wiki #Pio387 - Polska Wolfenstein Wiki , Wolfenstein Wiki , Windows Wiki , Śródziemie Wiki , OSDev Wiki , Linux Wiki # — Wiki Spore , NFS Wiki , GTA Wiki, Centrum Społeczności # — Bakugan Fan Fiction , Centrum Społeczności # Ponuraaak — Sword Art Online Wiki , Bleach Wiki , , Animepedia , Bleach Fan Fiction # ProOski — Historia Wiki , Risenpedia , Gothicpedia ,WWE PL WIKI ,Wiedźmińska Wiki # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? — Ben 10 Wiki , Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki i wiele innych wiki # [[User:Rani19xx|''Rani d'Omi]] 'Tablica wiadomości' — My Little Pony Wiki , Brony Wiki , Total Drama Chat Wiki , Fineasz i Ferb Wiki , Pretty Little Liars #RavenZuza - Death Note Wiki , Bleach Wiki, David Eddins wiki , Bleach Fan Fiction # Rozgadany (talk) - Książkopedia , Sonic Wiki, Sonic Fanon Wiki, Budopedia , ICarly Wiki , inne sporadycznie. #RobertRS - Auta Wiki , Rio Wiki , Turbo Wiki , World of Cars Wiki (en), # [[User:Sara124|Sara124]][[Message_Wall:Sara124|Tablica]] Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki , Do dzwonka Wiki , Fineasz i Ferb Wiki # Shareif — Wszystko o Poznaniu , Nemezis Wiki , Perihelion Wiki , Thorgal # Simspedysta17 - Simspedia, Playpedia # Skipper123 (dyskusja) — Piraci z Karaibów Wiki , Pingwin z Madagaskaru Wiki ('prawie''' codziennie) Bezsensopedia (bardzo rzadko edytuje, ale dość często czytam) # SnT — Czarny Lokaj Wiki , Naruto Wiki, Naruto Fanon Wiki # -Taniec rządzi Wiki , Jessie Wiki , Z kopyta Wiki , Wodogrzmoty Małe Wiki , Powodzenia, Charlie! Wiki # Spiralny — Gurren lagann Wiki # - Biblioteka Arkanii , Jedi Wiki, Brickipedia, Ranczopedia # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład — Ben 10-planeta Wiki , Centrum Społeczności i inne # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] — Charmed Czarodziejki Wiki , Huntik Wiki , Fullmetal Panic! Wiki , Bleach Wiki , Wakfu Wiki , Naruto Wiki , Centrum Społeczności # Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! — Nonsensopedia # tomta1 — Grand Theft Auto (PL) , Kraków Wiki , Centrum Społeczności , WikiZapytaj , onegdaj Micropedia , onegdaj Nonsensopedia (tech.) # Vengir (dyskusja) — My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki , Equestria Girls Wiki # VerMa – [[w:c:pl.scoobydoo|''Scoobypedia, wersja polska]] , [[w:c:pl.fanowska-scoobydoo|fanowska odnoga Scoobypedii]] (uprawnienia przyznane dobrowolnie przez założyciela; projekt na wczesnym etapie rozwoju) # Vezok999 — Encyklopedia Bionicle , Fanclub Bionicle Wiki , Bionicle Rpg Wiki # Voxovan - Fanclub Bionicle Wiki , Kill la Kill Wiki # Wedkarski – Gothicpedia , Risenpedia , AC/DC Wiki , Queen Wiki , Centrum Społeczności # Wesoły666 – Assassin's Creed Wiki, Historia Wiki, XXI wiek Wiki # Wojciech Wawrzyńczak - GothicPedia Legia Warszawa Wiki # wf2002 - Minecraft Wiki Jak i Daxter Wiki Ben 10 Wiki Ben 10 Fikcja Wiki Skylanders Wiki Filmopedia # Zck — Rappelz Wikia Polska , SpellForce Wiki # http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'''Zyriusz]] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png — One Piece Encyklopedia , Fairy Tail Wikia PL , Naruto Wiki en:Community Central:Wikian es:Wikia:Wikian #Hesia - działa bardzi aktywnie na kilku wiki. Dodatkowo założycielka kilku ☺ Wszystko można sprawdzić na moim profilu - tu, w centrum społeczności ☺ Kategoria:O_Wikii